


Trapped In Reality (T.I.R.)

by Laurie Lenz (m2p_al)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, F/M, Male Friendship, Soulmates Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Soulmates Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Strangers, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m2p_al/pseuds/Laurie%20Lenz
Relationships: Danneel Harris/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Genevieve Cortese/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles & Castiel (Supernatural) & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	1. Through The Freeze Frame

Jared's p. o. v.  
We are filming one of those brotherly moments, aka bromance, scenes.  
And then there is a stunt planned for us, jumping through a window.  
My acting partner, Jensen Ackles, doesn't talk to me and I don't talk to him either.  
Only if necessary, only if there is no other way.  
I don't talk much in general either but it would probably help us improve our acting skills if we started talking and getting to know each other more.  
I was used to it for five Seasons and we are currently working on Season number six. I don't think things will ever change unless something unexpected happens. I guess it's hopeless.  
Anyways, back to reality...  
"Okay places everyone!  
Supernatural Season 6, Episode 15, Scene 1, Take 3. Aaaaaand Action!"  
Jensen and I are saying our lines as Dean and Sam. The other actor playing Balthazar comes around. We talk to him in character as well. There is some small set up breaks between our lines since Sebastian has to appear and disappear a few times. And we finally come closer to ending scene one with the stunt through a window.  
" I said RUUUUUUUUN!" Sebastian screams in character and we are running towards that said wall of fake glass.  
But as we proceed with our jumping, something feels strange. There is a short moment where everything seems to be completely dark. It feels like I'm falling and I am kinda freaking out. Also, I can feel another body next to me.  
"Jensen, is that you? Do you see this too?" I yell at him as my sight comes back slowly. And one moment later we hit the ground. But I already know we aren't supposed to be here because there is just the bare floor of a similar-looking room as our set. It isn't our set though because there would be matrasses on the floor. But we are falling pretty hard and uncomfortable.  
Jensen lies right next to me. "Jensen, are you alright?" I ask but he isn't moving. "JENSEN? Jensen, can you hear me?!" I start panicking, get up and lean down to move his body. I think he is unconscious. I start shaking him lightly. And he finally opens his eyes. Suddenly I feel a panic attack slowly crawling up. I start feeling some pain in my left leg from hitting the ground. But I don't show it to him. I am not going to be weak in front of a colleague.  
"How are you feeling?" I ask him again but he doesn't reply to me instantly. He starts getting up and as I try to help him up he pushes me away "Back off asshead! I don't need your help. Now, where is everyone? If this is a joke, it ain't funny! So what just happened?!" he almost starts screaming. He seems pretty angry too. Well, there goes a potential friendship. I move back and decide to not say anything anymore before he loses it completely.  
I really wish I wasn't here, stuck with him... I wish we had a relationship like Dean and Sam have and not just keep pretending. But I guess I have to find a way back home first. With or without his help.


	2. Stuck Here In The Middle With You

Deans p. o. v.   
"Sammy, what just happened? And who are these people?" I ask my little brother as we were just thrown through the window at Bobby's.   
The next thing I remember was some strange feeling and a lot of anger crawling up.   
What is going on?  
"That's a wrap on Jared and Jensen. Moving on." a guy says to the rest of the people in this room.   
After we find our way through the set that apparently is for a TV show called Supernatural and it also is about our lives, we discuss the situation. And decide that it's better to leave this place, this other universe or whatever world we were zapped into.  
We come across a guy who looks exactly like Cas but his real name is Misha, Misha? Like what's up with the names around here?!   
Anyway, we also found a Trailer that was fake-mine and looked up who those guys are that look like us, Jensen and Jared.  
And now a guy named Cliff, or something, is driving us to Jared's House.  
As we enter the freaking big house, the hall we find ourselves in is quite impressive.  
"What, you married fake-Ruby?" I ask Sammy right in front of the woman who looks absolutely like Ruby, but she dresses way more elegant. Also, she's an even sweeter badass than our demon girl was I give her that.  
"Right, because you're the lovely actress who played Ruby." I am trying to play along. So she won't get too suspicious. But apparently, our versions who actually live here, don't talk to each other.  
She is leaving for some Charity Dinner.  
"I should probably figure out her name," Sam says and we figure out a way upstairs to Jared's office.  
We came up with a plan, to buy the ingredients Balthazar had used to zap us over here. Sam has such a great mind as he remembered mostly all of them and the rest we found in a book of his very own library. Well, not Sammy's library. 

We have gathered all ingredients and the spell to get back home. We only need to wait for the right moment now. But something feels wrong. Like something is about to happen, though it ain't good.  
"Sammy, look, the window is kinda shining in red light. I think it's about time now. Let's do it. Let's go home."   
And we walk towards the window, we came through the first time. But as we stand in front of it again it shows... well it shows the two of us but in different clothes. And I can see a perfect version of Bobby's living room.  
" Wait a minute. Sammy, do you see that too?"  
"Yes, I see them. They are yelling something but I can barely hear what they are trying to say."  
the sound is quietly coming from the other side of the window but it's not outside the wall. It is the other world we are from. And there are two of each of us standing face to face. Only one wall that keeps us apart.  
Suddenly the door behind them opens and they get thrown back. The next thing that happens is our view of the living room blacked out and finally, we see what's outside the fake room again. The other world is cut off and we are not back yet.  
But what does it mean? What were they trying to tell us? And hoe is it possible they look exactly like us? What hell did we land in this time?  
I look over to my right and see my little brother looking back at me. I can tell he thinks the same as I do. We have to find a way to get back. But this time we have to get THEM back as well so the first thing we need is a connection to the guys who are us.  
"Little brother," I start again, "we've just got a new case."


	3. Talk To Me

Genevieve's p.o.v.

As I walk into the hallway, Jared comes over to me but he looks unsure.  
"Hey, Gen-Genevieve?" What is he doing? Is that supposed to be funny?  
"GEN," I say to him as if I'm okay with him forgetting my name.  
He starts asking me about things that happened back in season 5 like they actually happened for him. Now I am a little confused but I also think I know what is going on.  
"You have been Sam Winchester for way too long," I say to Jared or the person who looks like my husband. I am not convinced that Jared is just refusing to get out of character. I mean He and Jensen never talked before or even tried to meet for running some lines. And now here they are, not ignoring each other and acting like best buddies. Should I tell D that Jensen is staying with us? Well, I will text her later. But for now, I got work to do. Let's find out if my husband is still the same person or if this is the twin version of him.  
I stretch out my arm his direction and he takes my hand. I lead the way upstairs and well I am planning to get some answers but I figured it might be better to sit down somewhere more private. Just so he can open up. After all, this guy looks like my husband and has the very same features. So I won't have any problems to get him to talk to me.  
"Okay, Jared, or should I call you Sam? Talk to me. I believe you owe me some answers." I try my best to keep my cool because he stares at me with a confused look. He better not be joking!  
Now he starts inhaling deeply. Maybe he just thought about telling the truth.  
"Gen, I can explain this. Jensen and I, we decided to-" Woah! Is he damn serious?   
"Cut the crap okay!? I know that something is on with you two but you guys are NOT who you want me to think you are! See I know Jared, we are married for a few years now, and you may look like him hun, but you are definitely someone else. You were not used to any of it when you entered this house. I saw you and heard you talking to each other. So WHO the hell are you and don't you dare lie to me, AGAIN, got it? Now speak." I guess this came out really harsh but well I'd use my Wifevoice to get what I want and I know that he won't lie again. He is way too similar to Jared. And he might not be Him but I can tell he's about to give in.  
"Look I am sorry I lied and I don't know why I am here or how to deal with all this. Nor do I know how to explain it to you." He starts talking, finally, but gets this insecure look again. Oh, I have dealt with this look a lot of times. "Keep going hun, just talk to me and somehow it'll make sense, I'm sure of it." I try encouraging him.  
"Okay then, well, first of all, you weren't wrong about me not being your husband. I am Sam, Sam Winchester. And you look like our version of Ruby before Dean stabbed her in the church where I freed Lucifer. I figured your husband plays a similarly named character in a show called Supernatural, right? This is kinda insane, even for my brother Dean, who looks similar to your Je-Jensen, and me. Also, I am kinda trying to process all this. I mean it doesn't happen every day that you get body-switched in an intergalactic way." He seems genuinely relieved that he doesn't need to play a role he doesn't know anything about. And I feel that his words are the truth. Still, this is freaking me out and I have no idea how to tell the kids that daddy kinda isn't daddy himself but looks not at all changed.  
"Hm, thank you for telling me the truth. I'm gonna need some sleep to process all this, but I am willing to help you guys out. I really want you two to head back to your home, which is Kansas I presume. Not only because I want my Jared back but also because you must be so uncomfortable with all this attention you got today...Bobby, not yours, called me after you and your brother left. To ask me if anything was going on but I didn't know this had happened. Alright, Jar- I mean Sam. You should talk to your brother and we can figure out a plan tomorrow if that's okay with you. Also, I think we aren't alone anymore..." The moment I say this I hear someone knock on the door. "Please come in," I say and immediately the door opens.  
Of course, it is Jen- ehm Dean, the Version of Jensen I might start preferring already.   
"Sa- Jared, can I talk to you for a second?" he tries to stay in character but now that I already know the truth there won't be any need anymore for either one of them.  
"It's okay Dean, I told her and she's cool. But we should give her some space. Gen is going to help us through. Now let's get back to work brother. And we should also get some rest." Sam tells his brother who looks like he can't believe what Sam just told him.  
"What? You did tell Fake-Ruby? Man, what happened to our plan to stay undercover?" he must be joking hah I like him already. Dean is super different from Jensen. This is going to be fun!  
"Well first of all, this is MY house after all and since you guys don't belong in this world or whatever, you should really work on your cover in general Dean. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get some rest and figure out a way to handle everything else that was supposed to happen the next few days. You can take the guest room. There are two single beds in and a shared bath. But it's already prepared so just make yourselves at home and enjoy the silence while you still can boys. Good Night. And do you mind closing the door behind you please, thanx." I say as they move slowly towards the door. They both look heavily relieved and glad not to deal with this situation today. They both looked pretty tired and I am glad they can rest for at least a little bit.  
"Good night to you too Gen." Oof I love it when they talk at the same time. Not that I ever witnessed this with Jensen and Jared but I have when they are in character. Maybe this is a great chance for my boys, where ever they ended up, to get closer like the actual Sam and Dean. Anyways, I should sleep now. Tomorrow is going to be another day to worry about this.  
Oh babe, my love, I hope you are okay and safe and I wish the same for Jensen.


	4. Just A Reflection, Dumbass!

I might need him later but he is so damn annoying. We never talk. Now he actually thinks because we are trapped in some sort of parallel universe that he should be talking to me? WOW! Well to be fair, I could've talked to him. But he is so damn annoying.   
Why can't he just leave me alone right now! Like he could just behave like Sam and search the house for something useful. But instead, he's just following me.  
"Okay man, look, why don't you just go and search somewhere else for something that could help us?" I tell him. Is it too harsh?  
I think his eyes got a little dry. Oh please don't tell me he is one of those wimps that start to cry whenever someone doesn't like them. I mean He is taller than me. If he starts crying now, it'd be embarrassing for both of us.  
"No need to speak in that tone with me! Why don't you leave me alone okay? I didn't ask for this to happen, yet here I am stuck in a freaking similar-looking room with the only person on the planet that I can't stand! How about we split up and give each other some space. It's what Sam and Dean would do, don't you think?"   
I am kind of impressed by his little speech and that anger he was barely able to swallow. But who am I to judge, right? I mean I wasn't nice to him so he just gave that back to me. And he is right with his statement.   
"Okay, I respect that. And you have a point there. So let's do it." I am respecting him. It never has been any other way.  
*A little later*  
"Hey Jared, did you find something, yet?... Jared?.......JARED?!........Come on man, where are you?" I walk downstairs as I keep looking for Padalecki.  
"Padalecki, where are you?" He's still not answering. As I walk around the corner, he stands right in front of the window we jumped through before we came here.  
"Padalecki, what are you doing? What are you looking at, man?" He finally turns around and starts talking.  
"Sorry, Jensen, but you need to come here and see this." He points at the window and tries to explain what he means. "Is it just me, or do you see them as well? It's insane that they look exactly like us, isn't it?" I move closer and look at the window.  
"Damn, you're right Jared, they do look like us. But we are standing right in front of a freaking window, man. That's our reflection, dumbass." His eyes meet mine immediately after I say this and for a second it looks like he's about to kill me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now.  
"What's your bloody deal, Ackles? Why are you being so mean, huh? I know that it could be our reflection, but have you noticed that it's supposed to be light outside? The windows over there show it's day and the sun is shining. But this one clearly shows the exact room we are in right now. The only details altered are our clothes. What if we are looking at our set in Vancouver? And the guys that look just like us are...well they have different shirts on. Because if you haven't noticed, my shirt ain't blue but red. My so-called reflection wears a blue one though, see? So who's the dumbass now, Senior Ackles?" Wow, he ain't stupid, I give him that. Maybe he isn't as boring as I thought he was.  
"Okayy, Padalecki, I hear ya. So what now, Sherlock?" As far as I can tell he does speak sarcasm. That's something, hopefully, he understands it too. Otherwise, I'd die of boredom!  
The next thing happens way too fast. The door is being smashed open. Some power is dragging Jared and myself out of sight from the window we were just staring at a few seconds ago. I realize that I am screaming because I totally did not see this coming. I look around the room and try to find something for my defense. I finally spot two of those rock salt shotguns and grab them.   
"Sam!" I scream at Jared to get his attention and throw the second gun in his direction, immediately realizing we aren't filming this. No, we are actually attacked by something that used to be created by our crew. Thank God I am not alone.  
"Dean, behind you!" I react to Jared screaming my not-real-name because I am used to being called that. Also, I am not surprised he reacted the same way. But it might not at all be a bad thing if we keep using our Character names instead of our real names. Especially since everyone would know us as Sam and Dean Winchester anyways, as we are basically their twins.   
I can't see what attacked us but I am sure it is one of Raphael's followers confusing us with the actual Hunters. Jared and I need to get out of here otherwise we will never see our children or our wives ever again! We seriously need to find a way back. But how?


End file.
